There is currently a need for shipping containers for heavy, sensitive electronic equipment to be shipped routinely. Over night carriers have size and weight limitation for overnight shipments. Our investigation into the shipping requirements and design/engineering time has resulted in the invention being described.
Currently heavy electronic equipment is shipped in metal or wood based crates that exceed weight and dimensional limitations for overnight express shipments. Metal and wood shipping containers have additional expense and shipping limitations. The current container systems are heavy and require forklifts to move even when empty. An opportunity exists to design/engineer an alternative shipping container that would reduce shipping expense and time.
Our investigation in this design challenge helped define a number of consumer needs integrated into our design.
The container should be able to ship empty, half full or completely full. Shipments can include single components and an assembly of components. Users of the container would benefit if they could gain access to one complete set of components without removal of the other set.
Our investigation found most containers for shipping electronics use gray shipping foam, paper, small bags of air or polyurethane foam bag packs (dunnage) that fit around the items to be shipped. These systems require the removal of dunnage material to gain access to the items being shipped. The removal of dunnage can result in loss of dunnage not replaced in the proper position. An opportunity exists to improve on placement and use of dunnage.
It would be beneficial if the container had replaceable skid pads. Due to the weight of the items being shipped and sensitivity of the electronics, an opportunity exists to design a skid pad that reduces impact, extends wear and promotes transporting.
Quick lid removal is also desired. Current over night wood and metal container systems including crates can require the use of common hand tools to gain access. Our investigation of lid retaining and removal highlighted an opportunity to improve this process by eliminating the need for tools.
Investigation into container requirements highlighted the need for rope tie downs to hold containers in position during transit. It would be an improvement to include rope tie downs on a plastic container meeting the size limitation for overnight carriers.
Our Investigation into container requirements highlighted the need to eliminate sharp corners that could present harm to users, surrounding cargo and surfaces during transit on a plastic container.
Our Investigation into container requirements highlighted the need to protect hardware from damage, weather and unwanted access. It would be an improvement to design a plastic container protecting hardware from damage, weather and unwanted access for overnight carriers.
Investigation into container requirements highlighted the need to transfer container by use of fork lift, lift trucks and promote stack ability on a plastic container. It would be an improvement if these features can also be incorporated into a plastic shipping container.
Investigation into the container requirements highlighted the need for shock and isolation systems to reduce damage to sensitive electronics. It also highlighted a need for heavy sensitive electronics needing additional support over long periods of time. Again as it relates to plastic shipping containers.
Investigation also highlighted the need to protect hardware from the elements including water, ice, dust, sand, frost and mud. Providing protection will promote proper use and could eliminate injury. It would be an improvement if these features are also included on a plastic storage container meeting size limitation for over night carriers.
It would be an improvement to incorporate a dunnage system the allows users access to one complete component assembly leaving one or more assemblies stored and retained by dunnage that is integrated with the container.